Zora and Hylian Love
by KingMobieeDa2nd
Summary: No two souls are more perfect for each other in this world than Link and Prince Sidon. Especially in these hard times.
1. Chaptier 1

**Enjoy. I know this is late in the coming, but at least I'm trying... Right? Note: This story does not favor one sexuality over the other and there will be intense/hot parts (eventually). Other than that have a pleasant time reading.**

* * *

Link stood in front of Mipha's fountain, being cheered by the crowd of Zora below him.

"Vah Ruta is free!" A green Zora shouted. "We can live in peace once more!" A red one cried.

Link could not help but smile. He knew he had only conquered one Divine Beast, but getting this much attention from freeing only one of them was a bit overwhelming in a sense. He was tired and very hungry, but he had done a job right and purely out of the goodness of his heart. That was a good trait to have.

A heavy, sharp hand clasped onto Link's right shoulder. It was the hand of Prince Sidon, who's pride had swelled so high that he was twitching in place.

"We are all proud of you, Link." He said quite simply. "The Zora shall remember this for ages!" He crossed his arm across his chest as his shark-like teeth shined in the pale light of the setting sun. Link looked at him with his large and round blue eyes.

"Th-Thanks, Sidon!" He replied.

The Zora gave one last huge roar of gratefulness before dispersing back to their businesses. Sidon's hand parted with Link's shoulder.

"Come!" Sidon said. "My father would like to give you something!" Link followed Sidon to the throne room of King Dorephan. You probably know what happens so I won't write about that.

Link clutched the Lightscale Trident in his hands, its grip firm yet mobile. The edges were extremely sharp. And they shined so brightly it hurt Link's eyes to look at them. He thanked the Zora king and left the throne room, unsure of where to go next. It was getting late, and as said before, he was quite famished. Many Zora walked by him with a smile. The little girls were being guided by their mothers to their beds above Mipha's fountain.

"Link!" A voice behind him called.

"Link! It is I! Prince Sidon!" He said. "I want to... reward you. Not in a big way. But I think you shall like it. Just follow me."

"O-Okay." Link replied shortly. Sidon led the way.

The Prince went further down, all the way to the bottom of the Zora Domain, at the bases of the giant pillars. He went behind the stairs and onto a sandy shore right under them. The wind was blocked from the stairs. That was actually a good thing, since Link was starting to get a bit chilly with the night coming on.

Two chairs had been laid on the small beach. A huge one, for Sidon of course, and a smaller one for Link to sit in. They were both made of the same material that the rest of the Domain was constructed of.

"Go on! Have a seat." Sidon somewhat commanded. Link sat down. The chair was oddly comfortable.

"Watch. And keep quiet." Sidon said. He picked up a giant wooden pole that was dug into the sand and gripped it tightly with both of his clawed hands. Suddenly, he struck at something that had come out of the lake water. Something white and nimble.

"Gotcha!" He boomed.

"What is it?" Link asked. "A white-shelled crab." Sidon said. "They have the finest meat of any crustacean that I know of. I think."

The crab struggled on the pole before dying. Then Sidon struck once more and caught another. And another.

"Care to try?" He asked Link. "Sure." Link replied. Sidon broke the pole in half, so that Link could hold it correctly.

"Now all you have to do is get in the correct position." Sidon said quietly. The crabs are attracted to my fishy scent, so they'll come running when they smell it. When one is in clear enough view, strike it as hard and as fast as you possibly can, or the pole will just bounce off their hard shells. Got all that?" Link nodded. "Here comes one now!"

A flash of white shimmered at the surface of the water. This particular crab was larger than any of the other ones that Sidon had caught. It was moving more slowly, being more cautious than its fallen brethren. It eventually got close to Link's left foot.

Link struck fast and hard, but the crab was more prepared than he was.

"Dammit!" Link said as he threw the pole to the ground in frustration.

"Hey don't worry!" Sidon said. "It's alright. We can try again."

Sidon picked up the pole and offered it to Link. He was reluctant, but took it anyways.

"Here. Let me help you this time." Sidon said. He came up to Link's back. He grabbed his arms and started to control them like those of a puppet.

Link was taken aback by this sudden movement. He felt Sidon's claws dig through the cloth of his clothing and the skin of his chest touch his back. It felt smooth and warm. Link felt hot around the face and got a little nervous. He was blushing a deep red.

"Just position your left arm lower than your right and your left foot farther than your right. The trick is to strike before you think you should. You know, to take the crab off of its guard."

Link did what he was told right as another crab, this one slightly smaller than the last one, appeared above the water.

"Get ready, Link!" Sidon whispered.

The crab inched closer and closer. Link thought about what Sidon had said. "Strike before you think you should."

He struck and heard the crack of chitin. He lifted the pole up and smiled. He even laughed a bit.

"There you go!" Sidon cheered. "Pretty easy, right? Now let's get these guys cooking!"

Sidon slid them off the pole and put them on a metal skewer above a small fire pit in front of the chairs. It didn't take long before the crabs' white shells turned a nice golden brown.

"Excellent!" Sidon exclaimed. He pulled off all four of them and put them on a large stone platter with herbs and spices of all kinds.

"One more thing." He said. He took out two large tankards out of his satchel. He then pulled out a tiny phial from the satchel. It was full of a yellow liquid.

"This is Zora science at its finest, Link!" He said with pride, as he always did when speaking about his own people. "One drop of this liquid and it will give any drink the taste you love most. Anything!" Link looked very intrigued.

Sidon took both tankards and scooped them full of crystal-clear lake water. Then, the phial's liquid was mixed with the water. At first, the substance swirled around the water. But then it vanished and the water was clear again. Sidon passed a tankard to Link.

Link took a small sip at first, being cautious to the taste. He was in fact drinking lake water. But he smiled at the taste.

"It tastes like freshly made apple cider with a hint of Chickola nut in it!" He said.

Sidon took deep gulps from his. "And mine tastes of aged Staminoka Bass with a small portion of Sneaky River Snail!" He laughed.

He then dished out the crab, which when peeled open revealed the finest grilled crab ever. Sidon and Link gorged together until all four crabs had gone from the stone platter and into their bellies.

"Delicious and divine!" Sidon complimented. "That was the best crab I've ever had!" Link said.

"I should return now to my home." Sidon said. "I wonder though. Where will you go, Link?"

Link pondered the question. He knew he still had three other Divine Beasts to free, but he felt like he wasn't ready to do that yet.

"I guess I'll stay here for a little while." He said eventually.

Sidon looked at Link a little funnily just then, but then pointed to the shore directly across from them. "Come. Let's swim over there." He said. "I would like you to see a Zora's night sky at least once before going."

Sidon got into the water immediately. Link however, being a Hylian, did not live in his swimsuit. He paused for a second before removing his blue tunic and trousers. In his blue underwear, he nearly froze to death and the water did not look inviting at all.

"Jump in, Link!" Sidon said. "The water is not cold at all! I assure you!"

Link did not want to get in. He then noticed that Sidon was closer to and watching him. Link felt self-conscious to the bone. He never liked anyone seeing him without clothing on. He covered his chest with his goose-bumped arms.

Slowly though, he put a foot into the water as he shivered. Sidon was right! The water did feel very warm. Like a hot bath! He entered the water fully and began to swim over to the other shore. Sidon and he had reached it and laid on a large rock buried beneath the sand. Link shook uncontrollably when he got out of the water.

"Here." Sidon said. He handed Link a dark green towel, twice the size of Link's body and wrapped it around him for him.

"Th-Th-Thanks." Link said.

"Ah. Here we go." Sidon said in satisfaction.

The thousands of stars were out, looking down upon the two. Sidon pointed out several Zora constellations. Some of the stars that formed them formed Hylian constellations too. Link loved looking up at the night sky. It amazed him at what could be up there.

The night went on, shrouding Link and Sidon in darkness. Sidon was wide awake, gazing at the stars, but Link was drifting off.

Link soon lay his head gently on the rock's surface. He began to snore a little.

Sidon turned his gaze onto Link. He noticed his features. Rather handsome for a Hylian. Sidon got a little excited looking at Link's body. But he shifted away from that quickly and looked at the moon's position in the sky.

"My goodness look at the time!" He whispered to himself. "Link cannot sleep here. He needs a real bed. I suppose I shall take him to mine instead of the inn's. I don't have any Rupees on me at the moment I think."

Sidon picked up Link while still trying to keep him wrapped in his towel. He kept him above water while swimming to the stairs. He would grab all of Links things later after getting him into his own warm bed.

Sidon got to his room as fast as he could. No Zora saw him as they all were already asleep. Sidon put Link down in his massive water bed, which had little fish swimming within it. Link's weight pushed down upon the soft sheets as Sidon removed the towel from his body. He put a set of clean, white covers on him and up to his neck. Sidon gave Link one last look before going to grab his clothes on the little shore.

A feeling of warmth and another unknown feeling tingled in Sidon's very heart.


	2. Chaptier 2

**So Link had some pretty awkward moments with our dear Prince Sidon in the last chapter. Is this a hint at something emotionally complex? Or is it just shear coincidence? Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Link sat up from Sidon's bed as the sun shined through the gaps between the pillars. He stretched his back and yawned very deeply. He felt quite happy today. But for what reason? Link could only guess. He pulled the white covers off of himself, realizing that he was still in his blue underwear. He looked to the right and saw that his clothes were lying on a marble chair.

He started to put his pants on, but choosing not to wear any footwear, since the floor was water and he did not want to have wet feet in his boots all day. As he grabbed his shirt to put it on, a figure entered the room.

"Good morning Li-" Sidon had walked in while he was still changing. Now, he didn't stop speaking because of the current situation at hand. No, he stopped because he admired Link's features. He eyed his chest and stomach very intently.

Link went very red and got very hot.

"Oh. Oh my goodness!" Sidon exclaimed, changing his thoughts. "I am very sorry Link! I did not mean to interrupt you. I shall await you out of my room." He left.

_I'm in Sidon's room?_ Link thought to himself. _How did I get here?_ _Did he... carry me?_ Link put his shirt on and left Sidon's room.

Prince Sidon was right out the door. He smiled at Link as he approached him and waved.

"Good morning, Link!" He said fully this time. "Are you alright?"

Link nodded, but only slightly.

"That is good to know! So where are you headed?" Link opened his mouth to speak, but paused.

"I don't know." He said eventually. "I think I will just leave the Domain today." Link had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh... Well I shall see you out then. I'm sure the other Zora will want to do the same as well." Sidon crossed his arm over his chest and smiled with all of his white and razor sharp teeth.

Link and Sidon walked together towards the great bridge as many of the Zora gathered.

"I... do hope you achieve your goal of defeating Calamity Ganon." Sidon said rather blankly. Link nodded in thanks.

They approached the gate. Just as Link crossed its threshold, a loud rumbling sounded off. He pulled out the Lightscale Trident from his back, gripping it very tightly, ready for incoming danger. Sidon was on high alert, telling the civilians to back away.

Suddenly, one of the pillars on top of the bridge shook and cracked in several places. Link was right below it.

"LINK! WATCH OUT!" Sidon yelled. Link moved in time, but not quickly enough. The pillar broke into many large and heavy chunks as it fell upon Link's fragile frame. Instantly, everything went dark in Link's head.

"Someone get a medic!" Sidon commanded. Immediately, without hesitation, he ran to Link, observing the damage. Two pieces of the pillar had fallen atop his legs and another one, this one the biggest, on his right arm, his sword arm. Unconscious, he looked very miserable. Some of the shards of the pillar had cut his head, limbs, and body open.

Sidon at once began to lift the pillar pieces off of Link. It was not very difficult, what with being a gigantic Zora and all. No sooner had he finished lifting the major pieces off of Link when a Zora doctor appeared at the scene. He was wearing a white waistcoat that covered his green body.

"My prince! We must get him to a safer area than this at once! Would you mind taking him for me?"

Sidon did as he was told, though it was rather uncommon for royalty to take orders from a doctor.

* * *

Link had been laid in Sidon's bed once more. Sidon had volunteered his because it was the softest of all beds in the Domain and had been infused with regenerative properties.

The doctor had Link's clothes taken off to get a full examination of the damage. He wrote down many notes, being careful as to what he observed, as it might be broken. Sidon sat in the chair right next to Link, ashamed that his own kingdom had harmed a guest and was extremely worried. Even though Link was a Hylian, he still could not help but feel so.

The doctor had finished his research.

"His left leg and right arm are broken." He said grimly. "Also, his right leg is severely bruised. He's also received major cuts across his forehead, chest, and left thigh and arm. He needs to remain immobile for as long as it takes for the ZHS to be made this month."

"How... How long will it take?" Sidon said with no hope in his voice.

"One week, I believe."

Sidon brightened at that. But it wasn't a lot of brightening.

"Will he wake up?" He asked the doctor.

"Soon, I believe. Perhaps around... this evening."

Sidon nodded, telling the doctor that he would care for Link properly. He trusted his words and left the room.

* * *

For the whole day, Sidon did nothing but watch over Link. The little Zora girls were disappointed at this and King Dorephan was worried about his well being.

He ate nothing and said nothing. Sidon was overwhelmed with mixed emotions of all kinds.

"What am I going to do?" He said to himself multiple times. He paced around his room. Sometimes he would gaze at Link's body. Even though it had casts and gauze on it, he still looked very handsome to Sidon. Sidon smiled at this thought. But only a little.

The light outside began to get dimmer. Sidon was sitting in his chair next to Link when he heard him grunting with extreme pain. That's right! The doctor said he would probably awaken in the evening!

Link turned his head in the direction of Sidon very slowly. He winced his sparkling, blue eyes at the pain's level.

"Si-Sidon?" He said quietly. "What... happened? Where... am... I?"

"You are in my bed." Sidon said excitedly. "A pillar upon the bridge collapsed on you, though I am unsure why. You are quite injured. The doctor will have the ZHS ready within a week, he said."

"Z... ZHS?" Link asked in confusion.

"Oh. That's right. You aren't a Zora. It stands for Zora Healing Salve. It can instantly repair broken bones and close wounds."

"Wait? You... mean... I... have... broken... bones?"

"Y-" Sidon looked sickly. "Yes. You do."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Sidon. Thank... Thank you for... taking... me... to your... bed." Link said and gave a weak smile.

Sidon eyed link from the corner of his eyes and blushed. "It will be my job to help you eat and whatnot." He said vaguely. "I just hope it won't be too strange to you."

Link nodded in assurance. A long week was sure to come. But he knew he would endure.

"Would you like something to eat now?" Sidon offered, trying to change to a lighter subject.

"No thank... No thank you." Link said. "I... just want... want to rest." He touched his forehead, feeling the bandages on it and then yawing deeply.

"Well then, good night, Link." Sidon said. The moon had risen and it was quite late. Even he had not eaten and he supposed now it was too late to do so.

A new dawn would rise soon. A new one indeed.

* * *

The sun rose, filling Sidon's room with sunlight once more. It was rather pale this time though.

Link had arisen first, still very sore and unable to move much. Sidon had fallen asleep, half submerged in the water on the ground. It was his secondary choice of sleeping arrangements.

"Good morning Link." He said. He walked over to him while shaking the water off his body to keep Link dry.

"Good morning." Link replied.

"Are you ready to eat something?" Sidon said. Link nodded, giving the signal for him to move out and grab something. It did not take but a few minutes to come back with a meal that enchanted Link's nostrils.

"This is one of the finest of our breakfast meals." Sidon said with a hint of pride. "It is called Steamed Pepper and Hyrule Bass Stew. The name makes it seem like something else, but I assure you this simple meal is rather divine." He smiled and put the tray that the stew bowl sat on on Link's lap. Link attempted to pick up the silver spoon, but sharply pulled his right arm back in severe pain.

"Easy now!" Sidon said calmly. "I guess there's only one way to do this." He picked the spoon up himself, it being very tiny in his large hands, and scooped up a chunk of pepper and bass with some of the delicious broth. Link opened wide, his shiny white teeth then stained with the juices of the ingredients.

Link chewed rapidly and in a rude manner, but did not notice it and laughed a tiny bit. He was so hungry and gorged until there was nothing but the broth left. His belly had been stretched a little from the large meal. Sidon had taken a seat and watched Link finish.

"That... was very good." Link complimented. Sidon smiled more strongly this time, feeling pride swell, but trying not to let it swell too high, given the current scenario.

"Here." He said. He grabbed the tray on Link's lap with one hand to put it on the nightstand. To do this, he did not think and simply crossed his body over Link's, stretching his arm to set the tray down in a stable way. He did this successfully and pulled his arm back over Link's face.

By accident, he hit Link's forehead. And being much larger than he, Sidon did this with a great force. Link howled in pain, the tray rattling and the bed shaking.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Link!" Sidon apologized so much, trying to observe any damage he might have done as Link thrashed around. Eventually, he stopped moving so much and calmed down. He breathed heavily, in and out many times. He caught Sidon by the eyes, who was standing right over him with his own head.

Sidon never noticed how much Link's eyes sparkled before. Link never noticed how beautiful a Zora's eyes could be before.

Without any second thoughts, Sidon leaned down even further and kissed Link with a great passion, his shark teeth not touching his lips. Link did nothing but take it. He eventually got over the shock and kissed back a little. Sidon grabbed Link's right side and felt very hot, his head tail's tip touching his chest lightly. Link was simply amazed at how this was happening.

Link moaned a little, feeling Sidon's soft lips touch his own. But what felt like hours was only seconds. Sidon pulled away rapidly and looked more embarrassed than ever.

"I-I... I'm sorry." He said, then left the room, not even thinking about Link's injuries.

Funny thing, Link had forgotten all about those for that brief moment.

"Sidon..." He said to himself.

What had happened? Link had kissed Prince Sidon. And he... liked it.


	3. Chaptier 3

**If you are enjoying this, then I am happy for you. Please don't hesitate to read on. Enjoy! Sorry this chapter is rather short. Four will be combined with five to be longer (And perhaps the last few ones. Maybe.).**

* * *

For the rest of the long and dull week, Prince Sidon avoided Link as much as possible. Link still laid in his bed and was brought delicious food by him. But Sidon would always set the food on his lap, feed him, and leave as quickly as possible without saying a single word. Link comprehended all that had happened before this. Sidon had stared right at his face and just went for it. No holding back.

Slowly, Link's injuries got better. He was still in his blue underwear, but his bruised right arm healed slowly. His chest, head, and other parts restored gradually as well due to the beds regenerative properties.

It was the last day before the ZHS was supposed to be finished and this time, a female Zora entered Sidon's room. It was a crisp morning and the sound of the water falling was quite soothing. The Zora carried Link's meal and something else this time. It was a letter.

"Here you are." She said, setting down the tray of food on Link's lap. She then unfolded the letter and handed it to Link. "For you." She left him to attend to other business.

Link chewed through his meal, enjoying every bite (it was fresh fruit of some sort) now that he was well enough to move more, and then began to read the letter. It read:

**Dear Link,**

** Your Zora Healing Salve shall be ready this evening for you. You will be**

** healed in no time at all. **

** Sincerely, Doctor Zoreek**

Link's heart soared. He would be healed and back up walking again by tonight! But then a grim sadness swallowed his heart. He didn't feel right just leaving Zora's Domain. It wasn't time perhaps. Regardless, the hours ticked by very slowly. Link could not wait to be mobile again.

* * *

It was nearly dusk. The beautiful orange and pink sky lit Sidon's room to the brim with florescent light. Link had fallen asleep, thinking about the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Suddenly, the sound of feet hitting water echoed through the hall beyond. Link awakened quickly with sweat beading on his chest.

"Hello?" He asked to anyone who could be out there. Then, at almost lightning speed, a flash of red jetted by.

"S-Sidon?" Link said. But a different figure entered the room. It was the doctor, Dr. Zoreek. He was followed by both what appeared to be a Zora nurse and Prince Sidon, who looked away from Link.

"Good evening, young sir." Dr. Zoreek said kindly. "I hope that you are well... enough." He gave an awkward smile. He then nodded at the Zora nurse, who approached Link on his right. She was holding a bottle of an extremely bright, green substance.

"Now this is the Zora Healing Salve. I'm... just going to give this to you straight, Link. The ZHS... it heals and mends bones... but it... it hurts. A LOT. Repairing bone has never been easy. Or painless. So I have brought our dear Prince with us to help out."

The nurse took a large and painful looking needle from one of her pockets. Link widened his eyes. She began to slurp the green substance up with the needle until the bottle was empty and the needle was full.

"When the material is injected into your forearm there, you will at first feel nothing. But once it reaches your broken bones... you will feel... a large sum of pain. And our Prince Sidon here will be holding you down, since his strength is unsurpassed. I assure you that this is for all of our safeties." The doctor took pride in those last few words.

Link began to sweat and get very nervous. He started shaking a little too. Nobody liked being held down by force. But it was for the best.

"The extreme pain shall last only for a full minute, so says our most recent research."

Link bulged his eyes until they could go no wider. His teeth clenched at the needle, which was slowly inching towards his right forearm.

"On three." The doctor began. "One. Two." A pause. "Three."

The nurse injected every drop of the ZHS into Link's forearm. The needle stung his skin, but not much more than that. Link did however notice something. When the needle pierced his skin, Sidon had jumped slightly forward, his eyes going a little wide too. Was he worried for him?

The nurse backed away behind Dr. Zoreek and they both sat in complete silence. The doctor then motioned for Sidon to do his part.

Sidon laid on the edge of his bed, leaning his body over Link's and cuffing his arms over Link's wrists. The nurse grabbed his feet and pushed on them very tightly.

"Pain should be arriving quite soon." Dr. Zoreek said somewhat nervously.

Sidon eyed Link for a mere second and whispered, "Sorry Link."

Then, instantly, unimaginable pain erupted from not just the broken parts, but all of Link's body. He screamed. He shouted so loud that Zora from below gazed up at the Prince's room. Link shook very hardly. Sidon had no problem pinning Link down, but the nurse was having some difficulty.

Only ten seconds had passed by. Link felt as if he would die at any moment in time now. He began to breathe heavily, in and out.

"I can't. I can't do this!" He shouted.

"Hold on, Link!" The doctor said. Thirty seconds had passed.

Sidon, without thinking, looked at Link straight in the face. Link soon looked at his.

"Link." Sidon said soothingly. "It's okay. You're going to be alright." Link stared at Sidon's shark teeth, just as white as ever.

Link and Sidon looked at each other in the eyes. Soon, all pain had been forgotten, lost in the infinite glory of Sidon's handsome features. Link calmed his breathing, but got quite excited after a few moments of looking at him, eyeing his broad, white chest.

Sidon then looked away. The nurse let go of Link's feet and stepped back. He had stopped squirming and screaming. The pain was gone.

"Well done, Link!" Dr. Zoreek exclaimed. "You have conquered the pain. Now try getting up, won't you?"

Link went slowly at first, but then rose from his bed with confidence that he had not felt since last week. He stood on his own two feet, bending down and stretching out. He smiled. Sidon smiled to himself as well.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"I feel... great!" He said. "I'm all better!" Without thinking, Sidon suddenly crossed his arm across his chest, his shark teeth shining in the light of dusk. He realized what he had done and reddened. Quite an uncontrollable instinct.

"Then there is no need for my services anymore! Come my dear." The doctor exited the room, bidding good evening to Prince Sidon, the nurse following quickly.

Now it was just the two of them. All alone. Again. Sidon approached Link slowly. Sidon had never been more red and hot in the face before.

"I... I am glad that you are well once more, Link." Link nodded in thanks. Sidon looked a little funny. A little emotional. His eyes shined. They shined with tears.

"I did not want you to die here." His voice quivered. He put his hands to his face, covering his own shame.

"Sidon." Link whispered softly. He removed Sidon's hands from his face and eyed him reassuringly. He then jumped high and grabbed Sidon's neck. He clenched it and hugged him. Sidon knelt down so Link could stand and wrapped his arms around Link's back as best he could.

Link hugged Sidon so hard and with such emotion. He felt Sidon's fishy skin on his bare back. It was so warm and soft.

Sidon and Link let go of each other simultaneously. "Thank you." Sidon said. He wiped the tears that had been streaming down his face the whole time. Link nodded once more. Sidon got up and went to the exit. He pulled out a pair of freshly laundered clothing out of his satchel and set it upon a table. "For you." He said. "Good night."

Sidon left the room. Link didn't even think to put the clothes on. He was so exhausted from that extreme pain and so confused by all the emotions he was feeling that he just plopped on the bed, not even putting the covers on himself. He fell asleep snoring deeply, yet in a satisfied sort of way.

Sidon had not left, he was still watching Link from the end of the hallway. He went up to him and lifted him very gently. He raised the covers and positioned Link under them with his head resting on the pillows. Link had not even been disturbed once. And with that, Sidon left his own comfy bed. The moon had risen overhead.

"So handsome." Sidon said, smiling with his white shark teeth, his head tail swinging in the air as he went to sit down in the chair next to Link.

"Tomorrow, a new day begins. A new one indeed."


	4. Chaptier 4

**Let's just see how things go, shall we? Will Sidon and Link's emotions spring to life at all. Or will this be a waste of your time? Enjoy reading!**

* * *

In the mirror, his self reflection showed him how he looked. The pile of clothes that Link was given contained his blue tunic and Hylian trousers. But it also had a Rito feather and hair braids. Link wasn't sure why these were here in the Zora Domain, but he decided to wear them anyways. He thought to himself _I look dashing!_

He had completed the finishing touches on his sideburns braids and walked out of the room, not even noticing the other figure who had fallen asleep in the chair next to him.

Zora of all different colors smiled at him as he walked down to the great bridge. Guards bowed in his honor. Obviously they had not forgotten his great feat. He approached the border of the great bridge but stopped and peered to the left. A mere stump was all that was left of the pillar that had fallen on him. What had caused it to do so? Someone or just bad building? Either way, Link ignored the pillar after a bit but still remained rooted to the ground.

It was as if there was an invisible wall between him and the outside world. He saw the road ahead. The air smelled sweet with adventure. Link felt the Lightscale Trident on his back. _Still there _he thought.

The sun was rising higher in the sky. The water shined with the light of it. Beautiful, really. He felt around his hips. Link then realized that he had forgotten something! Perhaps the most important possession of his. The Sheikah Slate! He had no idea where it was!

He felt around his hips once more just to verify that it was missing. This was NOT good. He needed that slab of rock. He couldn't just wander off without a map in these times!

Link felt himself getting nervous. He tried not to panic in front of the Zora and thought it best to retrace his steps. He began with going back to Prince Sidon's room. When he arrived, Prince Sidon wasn't in his chair anymore. He had gone somewhere else. Link frantically looked about.

"Where could it be?!" He said to himself. He pulled Sidon's bed covers off and observed the bed. No Sheikah Slate.

"Dammit!" Link cursed aloud. And then someone walked in. It was Sidon, who had a look of concern on his face, but it seem to loosen as he looked at Link.

He walked in casually. He seemed to have pushed away all that strangeness of last week. Sidon was back to his old self again.

"Good morning, Link!" He said. "Are you alright?" Link nodded and then saw what he had done to the Prince's bed. He reddened in the face at his own embarrassment. Sidon looked at his mangled bed and smiled with content.

"Oh that's okay!" He said, Link breathing a sigh of relief. "A maid makes it. Not me! Now then! You appear to be stressed. Can I help?"

"I-I lost my Sheikah Slate. I don't know where it is." Link said, looking around the room anxiously. Strangely enough, he didn't look Sidon in the eye when speaking with him.

"Sheikah Slate? Sheikah. Slate. Aha!" Sidon pulled a glowing object from one of his bags. "I was wondering what that was! When the doctor removed your clothes he did say something about a curious artifact." He lowered himself and handed the Sheikah Slate to the very much relieved Link.

"Thank you Sidon." He then began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sidon asked.

"To the next Divine Beast." Link said. He had had his share of water. And the smell of fish was getting to his head now.

"Well here! I will walk with you. And I'll make sure no pillars collapse upon you!" Sidon joked.

Sidon walked beside Link down the massive hallway that led to the great bridge. He had to pause so that Link could keep up with him. It only took a few steps for him to go a few feet in length. But it wasn't just the body sizes that slowed down Link. Something else.

Link stopped walking. He looked out towards the horizon through a window. Then at Sidon.

"Is something the matter, Link?" He said. Link's lip began to quiver. "Link?"

And then the emotions just poured. Link was so confused by the accident and the feelings he got from leaving the Domain and the nervousness about being around Sidon that he just covered his eyes and cried in the middle of the hallway.

Sidon was at a complete loss for words. He didn't know what to do. A Hylian, who he had deemed his best friend, was lying on the ground crying for some reason. He saw tears streaming down Link's face as he covered his head and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Sidon had felt like Link before. Not too long ago either. But Link seemed worse than he. Much worse. Sidon sighed and looked at the horizon through the same window. Something was just so enchanting about it. Sidon looked back and forth between it and Link. Life is about taking risks. And if Link didn't like what he was about to do, then he would walk away from it and never speak about it again.

"There's only one thing to do now." Sidon said blankly but clearly in a nervous way.

He scooped up Link with his arms and propped his head up with his left hand and held his legs up with his right. Link's face was tear-stained and he looked at Sidon.

He then just kissed him. Kissed him with so much power and feeling that Link just stopped crying. And this time they both enjoyed it. Link put his hand on Sidon's cheek, who could feel the Hylian's lips. They were so soft. Link moaned a little, but tried to show some self-control.

The two broke apart. But one did not run away from the other. They just stared at each other until one spoke. It was Sidon.

"I know why you're crying." He said gently. "You're confused. About everything. I've... been feeling like this too for some time. And it... it was only when you arrived here." He chuckled to himself, then wiped the tears from Link's face, who was smiling brightly now.

"Your hair looks very beautiful with the feather and braids." Sidon said, stroking one of his sideburns and then his bangs.

"S-Sidon." Link said very softly. "I. I love you. I have since the minute I saw you. You're so handsome." Link giggled at what he was saying.

"Well." Sidon said. "Then I shouldn't have to tell you the same. Because it's obvious and true. I love you, Link." They kissed once more, but much more intensely. Sidon pushed Link up against a support pillar and kissed him furiously. He pinned him to the wall with one hand and began to lift up Link's shirt with another. He massaged Link's bare side, which got him moaning with pleasure. He then rubbed his stomach, not scratching him with his claws at all. Link was in love and so happy that he had found Sidon as his soul mate.

Link shivered in pleasure, feeling Sidon's lips against his until Sidon swung him around. He set Link on the ground and laughed rather loudly.

"You make me so happy!" Sidon said. He went down to Link's level on his knees.

"I don't want to leave, but I know I have to." Link said. "But can I... can we just spend one more day together, Sidon?" They both laughed.

"You must leave eventually." Sidon said in a commanding tone. "But one day, when all of this is over, you can come back. And we can be together. Is that okay?" Link nodded in agreement. "Well then. How about I take you to a place that you'll love. You won't need any weapons, so just leave them in my room. I'll be waiting for you here." Sidon bent down further and pecked Link on the lips one more time and parted ways with him.

Link began heading towards Sidon's room, but stopped. "I... I love you, Sidon." He called to his lover.

Sidon turned around and smiled deeply. "I love you too, Link!"

_Did I mention you won't need your shirt and pants? _Sidon said to himself. He blushed with excitement.

True love had found the way into the hearts of a Hylian champion and a Zora prince. And it put a smile on both of their faces.

When Link returned, he walked side-by-side with Sidon. They held hands, not caring if anyone saw them like this.

* * *

**Chapter five will be made. I promise. Chapters four and five are basically just one chapter split into two. I hope you've enjoyed this so far. What do you think will happen next?**


	5. Chaptier 5

The sun had turned the sky a golden yellow with a tinge of rose. A newly born couple was standing on a tall, rocky cliff where they could see the horizon very clearly.

Link had been led by Prince Sidon past the Zora Domain and up a grassy trail to the pinnacle of what some would call perfect beauty. It did not take long to reach the edge of the cliff and the water that poured through its source to the lake of the Domain far below looked absolutely refreshing to any weary soul in Hyrule.

"It's wonderful, Sidon!" Link yelled over the roar of the waterfall, smiling at his new boyfriend's face. Sidon smiled back and motioned for he and Link to step back so they could hear each other. They placed themselves on an eroded pedestal of rock in a circular shape.

Sidon sat with his massive and muscular legs crisscrossed. Link now didn't have to look up to make eye contact with him.

"Come on, my handsome Link!" He said, patting his lap. Link took a seat in the space between his legs, which was quite enough with him being such a huge Zora. Link sat crisscrossed too. Sidon then began to rub his shoulders in a slow yet effective way.

The knots of stress just went away! Link closed his eyes and without thought, began humming to himself a song that he heard before in a legend about a boy with an ocarina. But soon, he could no longer do so as the pleasure he got from Sidon's hands was just so overwhelming. The claws at his fingertips scratched the shoulder blades lightly. Sidon chuckled to himself at the thought of what he was doing.

Link was hypnotized, but eventually, Sidon stopped massaging his shoulders. He then took one hand and put it under his blue tunic and rubbed his bare chest. Link grasped Sidon's hand under his shirt and gasped with satisfaction.

"Are you alright with me doing this, Link?" Sidon asked directly. Link nodded and put his own two hands on Sidon's chest. "You're very handsome. I just hope you enjoy what we're going to do today. Nobody ever seems to."

Link got a look of curiosity on his face. "Don't worry!" Sidon laughed. He took his hand out from under Link's shirt and shifted him around so he could see Link's face completely. His blue eyes shined with content. So much stress had been virtually eliminated when Sidon had just picked him up and kissed him so passionately. Zelda needed him. But his newfound love needed tending to right now. Another day would come when he must leave the Domain for a while.

"Sidon." Link began. "I'm going to miss you. I-I love you and don't want to leave this place. Can't you just... come with me?"

Sidon was puzzled once more. He did not have an actual answer. Just the utter truth. "I-I'm sorry, Link. My duties just don't allow me to spend time outside of my home. But I swear we can be together. I will assure you this every time." He gave a smile. But Link's eyes began to swell with glossy tears.

There could only be one solution to this. Sidon leaned forward and kissed Link. The sadness went away. Link wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and embraced the kiss. A minute or two passed before one of them broke away.

"Thanks." Link said wiping his face with his arm. Sidon nodded (That's Link's thing, isn't it?) and then stood up.

"Alright then. I think it's time I show you what I have been talking about. Oh!" Sidon reddened a tiny bit. "You... won't need your clothes." Link nodded and Sidon turned to look the other way. He had finally realized that Link was rather self conscious. But no.

"No!" Link said. "It-it's okay now. I... don't mind you looking." Sidon grinned and turned back around, fully aware of Link's entire body.

He removed the Rito feather and braids from his hair first and then removed his arm braces and shirt. Link's chest was perfectly toned. Like a toasted marshmallow. Sidon sat down on a boulder nearby and admired his features.

Link felt no embarrassment around Sidon anymore. Those few kisses had wiped all that from his mind. He undid his belt (with the Sheikah Slate) and slid down his trousers, revealing a pair of blue boxers. He then took off his boots and and set all of the clothing on the warm rock.

He then noticed that Sidon too had removed what little clothing that he wore. A belt, cuffs, and sash had been set to the side. Sidon was holding his hand out for Link to hold. He took it and they walked to the edge of the cliff together, Link laughing happily.

* * *

"What did you say?" Link yelled. The water seemed to be rushing even more furiously than from before.

"I said we are going to jump off the cliff!" Sidon boomed.

That's what he thought he had said. Link had no Paraglider with him, so jumping off of a 600 foot tall slab of rock wasn't exactly safe in his book.

"I know what you're thinking!" Sidon yelled. "You think that jumping into the lake from this height would kill us both. Wrong! The water is enchanted so that no matter how high you fall, you'll always feel as if you've not even left the ground... in a way. Does that make sense?" Link nodded shakily. He was beginning to get nervous.

"Everything will be okay! Just hold my hand and we'll jump together. I promise that we WILL make it to the bottom alive!" He put a hand on Link's shoulder and pulled him towards his body. Sidon bent down and kissed Link, who kissed back.

"Just trust me. This is fun!" He crossed his arm across his chest and smiled, his shark teeth glinting in the sunlight.

He stood up and faced in the direction of the Domain, holding his boyfriend's hand.

"On three, my Link." Link shook with dread. He did not want to go out like this.

"One."

"Two."

A pause.

"Three!"

Link closed his eyes tightly but felt the kinetic force of Sidon pulling him off the edge. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the two falling. He panicked and started to scream. Sidon was having a blast, taking in deep gulps of fresh oxygen as they plummeted rapidly.

"This is beautiful, Link!" He yelled over the whipping wind. But he wasn't listening. He was flailing his arms in the air and losing control of himself. "LINK!" Sidon yelled. He pulled him towards his body once again. "It's okay! We're going to be fine! Just have some fun!" He let go of Link's hand and laid on his back in the air.

Sidon was right. Link was being stupid about this. He tried to relax as the water got closer into his view. He breathed in lungfuls of air and relaxed. He looked at the sky, a magnificent blue blur with flashes of white (the clouds) zipping by.

Link laughed loudly. He was soon not only in love with Sidon, but Sidon's idea of entertainment. This WAS fun. All he needed was just a push. Or in this instance a pull.

The water was getting very close now. "Get ready for a splash!" Link heard Sidon shout. He wrapped his hands over his knees into a cannonball form, bracing for the impact. Would it hurt? Would it kill him? He had to trust Sidon.

Then, a noise sounding like a massive gunshot sounded off. Water splashed in all directions, wetting the rails of the bridges in the Zora Domain. Waves reached very far.

Sidon emerged first, laughing so hard he was having trouble keeping afloat. "What fun!" He exclaimed. "What did you think of it, Link?" Link emerged soon after him, looking very shocked. His hair was messy now and he turned red from the impact.

Sidon swam closer to him and covered his arms around his body.

"I-it was g-great!" Link said, catching his breath. "I-I loved it!" Sidon smiled with glee and kissed Link, who kissed back. He began to pour his emotions into him.

He rubbed his hands up and down on his bare sides. He then rubbed his thighs, feeling their muscles vibrate from the water crash. Link did not even notice this thought. He had wrapped his legs around Sidon's torso. This was rather easy as they were underwater. It seemed like a very unlikely time to make out.

Link began to moan, unable to control himself. "S-S-Sidon." He kissed Link's neck and put one of his hands on Link's butt.

Sidon began to pull both himself and his boyfriend to a nearby shore. When they got there, they just laid on the sand, not thinking about anything but each other.

"Link." Sidon said. "I love you."

He turned to look at Sidon. "I love you, Prince Sidon." He laughed, his white teeth shining, making Sidon even more proud of what he had done in that hallway earlier.

* * *

Link had been dried and clothed. His attire had been brought to him by another Zora. The afternoon was settling in again. This time, Link dined (for the first and final time) at King Dorephan's table. A banquet of delicious seafood and drinks, shared by all the Zora nobles of the area. Link was stuffed with crab and salmon, ready to burst.

But a thought had dawned on him. The time had arrived for him to go. He needed to get to the next Divine Beast as soon as possible now. Link thought about staying the night with Sidon, but was reminded about his duties when he peered out of his boyfriend's window at Vah Ruta.

He looked everywhere, but Sidon was nowhere to be seen. Link was not about to leave his boyfriend without saying goodbye. _Maybe he's at the great bridge. _He thought a few times. He started that way, worried.

The great bridge hosted no Prince Sidon though. Link stood at the threshold for a third time, wondering what to do now.

"Wait!" A voice called. "WAIT!" A red figure sprinted to Link. Sidon!

Link smiled and was lifted up into a warm Zora hug. It seemed to last forever.

"You weren't about to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Sidon joked. Link shook his head frantically.

Sidon put him down on his feet.

"Just know, my love. That whatever happens out there, you don't need to be ashamed of who you are. OR who you're with. We can see one another again someday. And when that day comes, I'll make sure that it will just be the two of us. No one else." He smiled.

Link's eyes shined with sorrow, but he sucked the tears up and laughed. "I'll miss you, Sidon." He bent down and this time, Link was the one who delivered the kiss.

It wasn't a kiss of intensity, but one that says, "I will be back for more someday."

Link and Prince Sidon's lips parted ways. They would be separate for some time now. Link turned the other way and began strolling down the bridge, knowing exactly where to go. He was more confidant than he had been in a long time.

"I love you!" Sidon said, waving at him.

"I love you too!" Link called.

Beautiful. Simply beautiful.

* * *

**That will do it. I think that this story has come to an end now.**

**Thanks. Read on. :)**


End file.
